


Remembering You

by Whatawks



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Temporary Amnesia, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks
Summary: Waverly and Nicole led a happy life with two kids and a loving chosen family. Everything changes when Waverly has a car accident, causing her to forget the last 10 years of her life.It’s a Wayhaught amnesia AU y’all!





	Remembering You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything and I have no beta so all mistakes are truly my own! Enjoy!

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Waverly heard a noise coming from her left and groaned. She tried reaching over and turning what she assumed was her alarm off, only to find her arm heavy and wrapped with something. “What the-“ she grumbled, opening her eyes.

She quickly realized a few things. One, she was in the hospital, two, her arm was in a cast which explained her difficulty in movement, and three, a redheaded nurse was sitting by her bedside, staring at her with wide eyes and calling out for- _shea body lotion?_

A woman with a lab coat and a few other nurses ran in while her bedside nurse ran out. For some unknown reason, Waverly felt a pang of jealousy run through her body as she stared into the eyes of this olive-toned doctor.

A nurse quickly began to check her vitals while the doctor spoke to her in a soothing tone. “Hi, no don’t move you’re ok. I’m your doctor, I know, small world, and I just have to ask you a few questions before we can continue checking you out, is that okay, Waverly?” 

“What happened? Why am I here?” Waverly said instead of answering. 

The doctor briefly looked confused before explaining. “You were in a severe car accident. Luckily, first responders and especially Nicole, rushed you to Purgatory General before you were transported here to Calgary.” 

“Oh,” Waverly said, head hurting as she tried to remember. “Um, who’s Nicole?”

“Waverly, when’s your birthday, month and day?” the doctor countered.

“Uh, September 8th,” she responded.

“And what are your sisters’ names?”

“Wynonna and Willa, although Willa’s dead.”

“Good, and what year is it?” the doctor asked, worry flashing in her eyes.

“2016,” Waverly responded, unsure why the doctor called someone else in at her answer. 

“Waverly, can you please tell me who you’re married to?”

Waverly felt her headache worsen as she knit her brows together in confusion. “Married? I’m not married. I’m dating Champ, although I’ve been meaning to break up with him. God, do you have something for my head? I have a killer headache.”

“One of the nurses will get you some pain relievers,” the doctor responded turning to a nurse and whispering something in their ear. She turned back to Waverly and took a deep breath. “Waverly, we believe you’ve experienced some head trauma from the accident. We couldn’t run tests when you were undergoing surgery but now that you’re awake we should do some scans. I think these will confirm that you are experiencing retrograde amnesia. Don’t worry, those who experience it have the ability to recover their memories.”

Waverly began to panic as she heard the doctor, the pounding in her head never ceasing. “Can you please tell me what year it is?” she questioned meekly. 

The doctor sighed again, before giving Waverly a soothing smile. “It’s 2026. By, the way, I’m Doctor Shae Pressman. I’ll get you down to our testing center and tell your loved ones what has happened.”

“Loved ones? Wynonna’s here? Or do you mean Champ?” Waverly said, curious as to what had changed in 10 years. 

Dr. Pressman just smiled again. “I think it’s better if it’s explained when you come back from the scans.”

+++

Waverly woke up to the same beeping noise as before, now realizing it was the heart monitor next to her. She had asked to rest after her tests, feeling awful for not remembering the past 10 years of her life. She turned to the two seats in her room and realized she recognized the occupants. 

Both of the women sitting were asleep. One was the same redheaded nurse she had seen earlier and the other was Wynonna, albeit an older version of the Wynonna she remembers but Wynonna nonetheless. 

“Wynonna,” she whispered softly before clearing her throat and saying it louder. 

The older woman awoke with a shock and slapped the redhead on the arm to wake her up as well. “Baby girl,” she whispered out as the nurse ducked out and returned with Dr. Pressman. 

“Waverly, glad to see you awake again,” Dr. Pressman said. “Are you okay for us to discuss our findings?”

Waverly nodded, eyes flitting over to the redhead. She realized this person was not in scrubs as her sleep-addled brain had originally thought. Instead, she was wearing a uniform with Purgatory PD’s symbol on it. She internally wondered why a cop had been asked to come guard her in Calgary. 

“Great,” Dr. Pressman responded, before continuing, “As we thought, besides the few scratches, left broken arm, and left sprained ankle, you are experiencing a bout of retrograde amnesia. Do you know what that is?”

“It’s the type where you forget events, but, I thought it was events closer to the trauma-induced not a full decade!” Waverly practically whined out, angry at her brain for not remembering. 

“You’re right, Mrs- ah, Ms. Earp,” said another doctor who had walked in behind Shae. “Hi, I’m not sure if you’ll remember me from high school but-“

“Perry Crofte,” Waverly said, incredulously. “You’re a doctor now?” 

“Yup, a neurologist, which is helpful in your case.” He smiled kindly at her and nodded towards the cop in greeting. “I just wanted to stop by to let you know that you’ll be feeling frustrated within the next few days or weeks about not remembering things, but not to worry as it’s completely normal. I also needed to give Shae your prescription which I just finished writing out.” 

“Wait, can you answer a question for me?”

“Sure,” Perry said looking over to D. Pressman. 

Waverly took a breath and said, “Why a decade? Why not a shorter time period?”

“Well, all brains work differently and yours has experienced a lot of trauma over a decade,” Perry said before adding, “This one is definitely for Wynonna to answer when she feels comfortable talking.” 

Dr. Pressman thanked him and continued. “Like he was saying, don’t get angry at yourself, be gentle. Getting angry might make it worse and lead to migraines which is something no one wants to happen. I know it’ll be hard, I’m not saying it won’t, but these ladies are here to help. They’ll make sure you go through your regular routine, show you some of your work, and help you work through small details that might help you remember things. Plus, with the technology and medicine now you should remember most things within a month or two.” 

Waverly’s eyes grew wide as she whispered incredulously, “A month?”

Dr. Pressman nodded her head and repeated, “Or two. Memories will be coming back sporadically but don’t push them. As I said, these two will help you.” 

“Both of them?” Waverly said, looking at Wynonna and the redhead. Wynonna was nodding as Waverly took a closer look at the lines on her face and the softness rarely seen on her sister. 

She shifted her attention to the strikingly beautiful stranger who lifted her head up and made eye contact. Waverly knew she could get lost in her chocolate brown eyes and delicate features if she was allowed. “Both of us,” the redhead affirmed.

“Baby girl, there’s something you should know,” Wynonna breathed out, before adding, “actually a lot of things you should know, but this might be more important than others.” 

The stranger walked over to Waverly, hands in pocket and took a breath to steel herself. “Hi, I’m ah-, well, I’m your wife. We’ve been together for the past 10 years, probably met a bit after where your memory stops, although we’ve only been married for six.” 

Waverly’s eyes went wide as she looked to Wynonna who was nodding along. “Oh, I, uh, I didn’t realize I was, uh-“

“Gay?” Wynonna added, with the corner of her mouth upturning. 

The stranger snorted and added, “Bisexual, for the record.”

“Po-tay-to, Po-tah-to,” Wynonna said, playfully rolling her eyes. 

“I meant married for that long. It’s almost the full time of memory loss,” Waverly said briefly thinking about how the redhead and Wynonna interacted almost as if they were, best friends. “What’s my name now? And your name? I mean now that we’re um, married like you said.”

“Oh, Haught. And I’m Nicole,” she added. “We met shortly after the funeral.” 

“Hot?” Waverly questioned, smile creeping onto her features.

“H-a-u-g-h-t,” Nicole replied sweetly. “Although your sister sure likes the puns that come with it.”

“Yea, I do, Haughty with a body!” Wynonna exclaimed, almost as if forgetting where they were.

“Oh,” Waverly said, eyes wide. “What do you do, Nicole?” she asked almost as if testing the name on her lips. 

“I’m the sheriff. Nedley retired a few years ago and I was promoted.” Nicole paused, before continuing Waverly’s unspoken question. “You’re the founding curator of Purgatory’s first history museum and you’re an online college professor.” 

“Wow,” Waverly said taken aback. “Do we, um, do we have, you know, after six years, there could be, did we have, are we…” she tapered off, hoping the other woman would know her well enough, even if she didn’t know her. 

Nicole briefly smiled and looked down, expression both sad and happy at the same time. “We’re moms. Two great, wonderful kids. Wren is about to turn four and Wyatt just turned one.” 

“And Alice is my daughter, your niece,” Wynonna added. “She’s eight.” 

Waverly freely let tears flow from her eyes. “Oh god, I can’t remember them, I can’t remember my wife, apparently I have the job of my dreams and I feel like I just got out of school when I’m actually 31 years old and useless because I can’t remember anything!”

“Waverly, Waverly, breathe,” Dr. Pressman said, running towards her bedside. “I know it’s difficult but, why don’t you keep an open mind, yea? The results said we can release you in two days. How about you get some rest and prepare yourself to go home? Opening yourself up to re-experiencing everything might help you remember more details about your life?” 

Waverly accepted the tissues Nicole had passed her and nodded along. “I’m sorry. I’m sure home will be better I just, I’m just nervous I guess.”

The other three women smiled softly at her, understanding the worry that filled Waverly.

+++

True to Dr. Pressman’s word, Waverly was discharged two days later. The plan was to take her to the homestead and have her meet her supposed friends. They all agreed that the kids would stay with Gus at her house since she had apparently moved away and returned in the last decade. 

The last two days had been spent with Wynonna and Nicole giving Waverly an in-depth rundown of the past years, with Wynonna doing most of the talking. Nicole chimed in from time to time but grew quiet after their initial meeting. Waverly was still in awe that this woman she had no feelings for was the apparent love of her life. 

Wynonna, while crude at times, really helped tell the story of how they fought day in and day out. A few of the bigger details, like defeating Bulshar and a garden rescue, began to trickle into her memories. 

She was also shocked to learn how much she had simply lived within the past few years. The demons were real, but so were the angels. She had traveled and studied and become someone she admired. Waverly wanted so badly to remember this life she led before but progress was lethargic and she felt herself slipping into confusion day in and day out. 

Her sister’s voice broke her from her thoughts as they crossed the gates to the homestead. “Well, what do you think, Waves?” Wynonna said, tilting her head towards the building as Nicole parked their car.

“It’s…definitely nicer than I remember,” Waverly said, noticing the once dilapidated porch was now habitable, inviting even.

Nicole opened the car door and offered her hand. “I don’t know if you need help with anything, but I can carry you inside if your bad foot is cramped or if you need help,” she added.

Waverly nodded and hopped out on her good foot. Nicole, in turn, bent down and picked her up bridal style. Waverly suddenly appreciated how strong she was, like really strong, and she noticed herself getting warm everywhere. She took a deep inhale and also realized Nicole’s hair smelled like her old strawberry shampoo and a vanilla dipped donut.

Waverly felt herself subconsciously lean her body towards the redhead’s and she was put down and grabbed the porch railing for support. “Thank you, Nic,” she said, nickname rolling off her tongue as by second nature.

Nicole just flashed a quick smile, dimples popping out, making Waverly blush, as she opened the door. 

Standing in the foyer was a man strongly resembling a cowboy and one of her oldest friends from high school. “Welcome back, Waverly,” the cowboy said, removing his hat.

“Uh, thanks…” Waverly said, eyeing him up and down.

“Oh, where are my manners,” he said, offering her a hand. “John Henry Holliday, at your service.”

“Oh, Wynonna’s baby daddy! THE Doc Holliday! You were in the Garden with me!” Waverly said, recalling her older sister’s conversations. 

He grimaced, before pressing a kiss to Wynonna’s cheek as she walked past. “That’s one way of putting it, yes…”

“And Robin!” she said turning to the other man. “What a pleasant surprise! When did you return to Purgatory again?”

“Around…sevenish years ago? I know your sister must’ve mentioned Jeremy yea?” he asked, eyebrows knitting together.

“She did and Nicole added something about a ‘big gay dinner’ with you?” Waverly responded.

He let out a laugh as they headed further into the home. “Yea, every month we make time to catch up which is nice now that we’re no longer fighting demons all the time.”

A shorter, curly-haired man popped up behind him. “Are you two talking about me?” 

“Mayyybee,” Robin said, a smile gracing his features. 

The man turned to Waverly as she spoke, “You must be Jeremy then. I’ve heard a lot about you too.”

“All good, I hope!” He was fidgeting with his hands, but overall Waverly just knew he could trust him. “I joined this little family by literally declaring myself as ride or die.” 

Waverly laughed as Nicole led her to the table. “Is here okay?” 

“Here is perfect, Nicole,” she said, looking at the taller woman. “Thanks again.”

“How long are you hobbling around?” Robbin asked, sitting beside her.

Waverly began to think that her sister may have had something to do with how he was hovering, considering he was one of the few she remembered from before the accident. “Just a few more days. I’m not on crutches because of the arm cast, which should be off in a couple of weeks.” 

“That’s pretty good. You’ll still be able to carry the kids then.” He added a smile before seeing the hurt behind Waverly’s eyes. “I didn’t mean anything by that, sorry, I just…”

“It’s not you,” Waverly quickly interrupted, keenly aware that the other four adults squeezed into the kitchen were listening as well. “I guess I’m just nervous about them and how they’ll react to me.”

She jumped as she felt a hand rub her shoulder. Nicole quickly pulled her arm away as if she had burned Waverly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean…I’m sure you’ll be great, Waves,” she said changing the subject. “You’re a superfast learner and it was mostly instinctual the first time. Plus, you have me by your side.” 

Again, Waverly felt herself echoing her previous statements, unable of not thanking Nicole for all she had done. 

“Yea, and if not, just leave them here,” Wynonna added. “Lord knows Alice has been bugging me for siblings, but her cousins are a great dupe for babies that did not come out my vagina.”

“Darling, can we eat?” Doc asked, beginning to place plates on the table. 

“Aww, you didn’t like that I said vagina,” Wynonna joked.

“You know I support all you do, I just want Waverly to feel comfortable and welcome. Maybe sharing stories might help her? Like old times sake?” Doc added. 

The stories were out of this world, literally. They joked and laughed until Waverly and Doc’s trip to the Garden of Eden was brought up, causing the group to go quiet. “I accepted your proposal the minute I had you in my arms again,” Nicole added.

“I proposed?” Waverly was smiling, in awe of her past self’s actions.

Nicole nodded, matching her grin. “Mhm, you gave me Bulshar’s ring before leaving and we immediately went shopping for a new one when you returned.” 

“Where is it?”

“Where’s what, Waves?” Wynonna interjected.

“My ring. It’s a simple gold band with a diamond in the middle and emeralds on either side, it matches…whoa,” Waverly’s eyes went wide as she caught up with what she was saying. 

“You remember it?!” Nicole practically yelled at her side while amazed glances were tossed around the table.

“I guess, I do…huh,” Waverly took a bite out of her mashed potatoes before continuing. “I don’t know how. One second you mentioned the ring and the next it was like I could see it being put on me.”

“That’s major, baby girl!” Wynonna walked around the table and embraced her sister. 

“Wyn, you’re choking me,” Waverly gasped before being released by Wynonna.

Nicole stuttered next to her. “I- I- I did that! I mean, I put it on, I mean I put the ring on your-, at our wedding because that’s what you do.” 

Waverly chuckled at her nerves. “Even though I can’t remember it well, I figured as much, Nic. Wait, I called you that before, right?”  
Nicole nodded. “Nic and Waves, and when the kids came you decided to call us W squared and now W cubed as a joke.”

Waverly smiled before adding. “Nic, what does the ring match? And where is it?”

“Oh,” Nicole said blushing. “It matches mine. And I have them here, look.” She pulled a chain out of her t-shirt with two rings on it. One was what Waverly clearly remembered and the other was another golden band with an emerald in the middle and two diamonds on the side, instead.

“Can I wear it?” Waverly added, gently pulling the chain closer, meaning she pulled Nicole closer as well.

Waverly could feel the others begin to clean up and clear out as she and Nicole just stayed frozen in time, staring into each other’s eyes and sharing the same breath. Waverly swore she said Nicole’s eyes dip down to her lips and back up, something she had definitely done as well. 

What felt like an eternity passed before Nicole gulped. “Sure, here,” she said taking off the necklace. She gave Waverly her ring as she placed the other one on her left hand. 

“I-, would it-, I don’t mean to offend, and you sound like a wonderful and loving wife, but would it be ok if I wore it on my right hand?” Waverly asked, hoping Nicole understood why.

A hardened look passed through Nicole’s face before she softened again. “Of course, whatever makes you feel most comfortable.”

Waverly just nodded as she put it on, Wynonna deciding to walk in at that very moment. “Not to be all eavesdropper-ry, but speaking of comfort it’s getting late. Do you wanna bunk here? Or go to your house?”

“I have a house,” Waverly echoed.

“Don’t forget about the mortgage too,” Nicole added playfully. “What do you want to do?” 

“You have a room here, well, it’s your old room, so you’re not putting us out if that’s where your train of thought is headed,” Wynonna added. 

“Dr. Pressman, I mean, Shae recommended I go through my regular schedule, right?” Both women nodded. “So, I think I should go to my, our, house. Is that alright?” She turned to look at Nicole.

“Of course, that’s all right, ba-, um, Waves,” Nicole said catching herself.

Waverly gave her a weird look but turned back to Wynonna nonetheless. “Thank you, but no thank you.”

Wynonna nodded. “Don’t forget, I’ll pick up all the kids and bring them here tomorrow.”

Waverly felt her stomach church as Nicole thanked the taller brunette. “We should head out soon then if we want to make it back at a reasonable hour.”

“Where do we live?”

Nicole gave her another dimpled grin, which Waverly was quickly realizing was her favorite sight. “Just on the outskirts of town. Once every supernatural evil stopped messing with us, we moved from the homestead to my house so we would be closer to our jobs.” 

Waverly nodded, assuming their whole plan made sense way back when.

+++

Waverly walked around the space as Nicole hung back and watched her. She saw Waverly pick up a framed picture of the two of them, kissing as the sunset in the background. “That’s actually when we were in Rome.” 

“When? I mean, when was it taken?” Waverly responded, eyes never leaving the lip lock she had forever immortalized within the picture.

“It was just after the curse was broken,” Nicole said softly approaching her. “We went backpacking in Europe. You led me through museums upon museums, teaching me about history, and in return, I taught you how to climb. We stayed over there for a whole summer.”

Waverly looked up to Nicole smiling at the memory and couldn’t help but beam at her wife. She still couldn’t get over that fact but could understand how it had all happened. “Thank you for giving me all of those adventures,” Waverly sweetly replied. 

Nicole chuckled. “Please, all I did was show up.”

“And love me,” Waverly added, making eye contact with Nicole. The other woman just held her gaze, solidifying Waverly’s words rather than shying away from them.

“I know this is a lot, but, I do love you, Waverly. I hope you can see that, even if you don’t feel the same right now.” Nicole whispered the statement, afraid that Waverly would be caught like a deer in headlights. 

Waverly slowly nodded, looking away at something else that caught her eye. “I don’t know you, yes, but I do trust you. Had you been a lesser person, you wouldn’t be helping me as much as you are. Don’t discredit your own strength, Nic.” 

Waverly walked over to a picture of her and Nicole, each holding what Waverly assumed were their children. From behind her, she heard Nicole say, “Take your time, I’m gonna grab your pajamas and make sure Calamity Jane hasn’t taken over the bedroom.” 

Waverly nodded, not really paying attention, rather studying the image. The picture, Waverly thought, must’ve been from when they first introduced Wyatt to their family. He was snug in Waverly’s arms, a small tuff of red hair visible from under the toque he wore. Beside her, Nicole held Wren, who had her chubby toddler arms wrapped around her mom’s neck. Her caramel brown hair was in loose curls and held in place by a bow that Waverly was sure she put there as she helped her daughter get dressed that morning.

She froze, thinking about the memory, happy that things were coming back to her, even if they weren’t exactly the way she hoped they would. She remembers how Wynonna wanted to throw a ‘Welcome Home Wyatt’ party since they hadn’t throw Waverly a baby shower.

Nicole and she had woken up early and done things that made heat rise into Waverly’s cheeks. They had then gone and woken up their kids and gotten ready to go to the homestead. She began to feel tears falling onto her cheeks and began to feel more drained than she already was.

“Baby, baby, here, follow me.” Nicole’s soothing voice returned, leading her towards their bedroom. She had already changed and once Waverly realized what Nicole had called her, felt herself cry even harder. “Do you want to talk about it?” she mumbled, offering the brunette woman tissues.

“I’m sorry, I just-“ Waverly took a breath and blew her nose before continuing. “I remembered that day we took Wyatt to my sister’s as a baby and how we love our kids and how I love you but I don’t feel that right now and I feel bad and I don’t feel the way I did.” 

Nicole took a deep breath, urging Waverly to copy her. She decided to sit next to Waverly and soothingly rubbed her back, almost as on reflex. Nicole felt her wife stiffen, before relaxing into her touch. “Waverly, I promise you it’s ok. You didn’t plan this, no one ever does, and I’m way happier that you’re here with amnesia rather than the alternative…”

Waverly heard Nicole’s crack as she thought about her wife and how these feelings scared her so much but also felt so right. On instinct, she dropped her head onto Nicole’s shoulder and hummed, asking her to continue as tears subsided. 

“I know you’re frustrated, and to be honest I’m kinda pissed at the universe too, but I think we should focus on the good, like you remembering the kids or that day.” Nicole paused to put her head on Waverly’s before continuing. “And I know you don’t really know me, but trust me I know you and how you’re probably beating yourself up over our relationship but we have survived harder and are going to be ok no matter what happens.”

“What if I never remember?” Waverly asked, voice small and sniffly. 

“Then we make new memories and we help you as best as we can,” Nicole responded, inhaling the smell Waverly’s shampoo.

“What if things are too difficult? And we can’t?” Waverly’s voice was once again tinged with worry.

“Wynonna and I won’t let that happen, I promise.”

Waverly once again took a breath, shuddering out the last question. “Nicole can you- could- will you sleep with me tonight?”

Nicole’s eyebrows shot up as she put some space between her and her wife, smirk appearing on her face. “I’m not sure that’s the smartest part of your routine to go back to…”

“Oh, OH!” Waverly’s eyes got wide as she blushed, realizing how the words sounded. “Regular sleep, good ‘ol fashioned dreaming, side by side rest, Nic, not, uh, sex.”

Nicole smiled big as she chuckled. “I know, I just wanted to see your response. The bathroom is through that door and your toothbrush is the purple one.”

Waverly thanked her and grabbed the pj’s laid out for her. She quietly giggled at 21-year old Waverly who was sleeping in skimpy lingerie as she froze her butt off. Apparently, 31-year old Waverly slept in a large Purgatory PD shirt she had for sure stolen from her wife and the softest boxer shorts she’d ever put on. 

When she returned to the bedroom, Nicole was already tucked into her side of the bed and reading a book with glasses. “You didn’t tell me you wore those,” Waverly yawned, heavy feelings now dissipating as sleepiness overtook her. 

Nicole closed the book and took them off, speaking as she turned her bedside light off. “Only to read. Besides,” she said with a playful tone, “I’m not the one who needs them, old lady.”

Waverly gasped jokingly. “Excuse me, but I was informed that you are closer to Wynonna in age. If anything, you were a cougar preying on the young.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and smiled as Waverly pulled back the covers and settled in. “The number of times I’ve heard that joke…”

Waverly abruptly sat up, causing Nicole to scrunch her eyebrows together, not knowing where the tone was going to shift. “You sleep shirtless, don’t you?” the shorter woman asked, face twisted as if she was trying to chase a memory back. 

Nicole sat up as well, slowly mirroring Waverly’s actions. “I…I do, yes, but I was planning on keeping my shirt on tonight…”

“You do it because you run hot, really hot,” Waverly said, still not making eye contact. 

Nicole nodded adding, “and you run cold, so it works out. Plus, we sleep with four blankets and you use me as a bonus.”

“And you put a t-shirt by your side of the bed for when the kids come in.”

“Shirtless me excites nighttime and morning you, but we don’t want to scar them.” Nicole began to smile again, “These are also not the boobs that were used to feed them, a mistake Wyatt made more than Wren.”

Waverly’s eyes scrunched in happiness, another memory running through her mind. “I told you that it was because girls were smarter and you said that Wyatt was just hungrier than Wren ever was.”

“It’s true! I don’t know how the little man just eats everything.” Nicole slinked back into bed with Waverly following in suit. 

“I’m sorry, this is how we have to be for a bit, but like you said, it’s good I’m remembering stuff.”

“Very good,” Nicole said, eyes closing as she felt Waverly shift closer, but not quite touching her. “You must be drained. Sleep, baby.”

Waverly turned her light off, waiting until she heard Nicole’s breath even out before she closed her eyes.

+++

She awoke in a foreign yet familiar position; grabbing Nicole and using her as a literal body pillow. Nicole’s arms were loosely wrapped around her and moving. “Don’t,” Waverly’s sleep addled voice begged. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” Nicole’s gravely morning voice replied, shooting arousal through Waverly’s veins. 

“’S ok,” Waverly said, untangling her legs from Nicole’s. She flopped over and looked at the clock on her bedside. “Oh god, we slept in.”

“We needed it. Can I trust you to make coffee while I get ready? Sleeping in kinda means we’re running late…” Nicole said checking her phone. 

“Nic,” Waverly said, wringing her hand together as she often did when she was nervous. “Do you think the kids will like me?”

“Of course they will! They lo-“ Nicole paused hearing something moving outside their door. Her demeanor quickly changed as she grabbed a bat from under their bed and practically shoved Waverly behind her. 

A crash was heard before a small voice yelled out an apology followed by Wynonna’s distinct voice saying, “Haught, can you at least try to not wake your mothers up?” 

Nicole and Waverly sighed in relief before giggling at Nicole rolling the bat back under their bed. Suddenly, the doorknob jiggled before a toddler ran into their bedroom. 

Waverly saw her brown hair and wife’s eyes staring right back at her. The young girl smiled at her mama, dimples flashing. “Mama has a booboo?” she said, trying to climb up on the bed. 

Nicole leaned over to Waverly’s side and helped Wren up. “Mama has several booboos, but she’s gonna be ok, don’t worry.” 

Wren scrunched her eyebrows in, which Waverly knew was a move she copied from all the time she played in Waverly’s office. “I have an office at home,” Waverly whispered to Nicole who hummed to confirm her thought. 

“Mama,” Wren began, regaining Waverly’s attention, “I go get band-aids and make you all better.”

Waverly melted at her daughter’s suggestion. “Oh baby, that’s not really going to help mama right now. How about some cuddles instead? That’ll help for sure.”

Their little girl squealed before cuddling up to Waverly and laying her head in the crook of the brunette’s neck. 

Wynonna chose that moment to walk into their room holding a wiggling baby. Alice ran past her and jumped on Nicole’s side of the bed. “Sorry, I tried to hold them off but Wren got something on herself at breakfast and didn’t have a change of clothes.” 

“Aunt Nicole, can I sign Auntie Waves cast?” Alice spoke with curious eyes. At times, Alice reminded Nicole more of Waverly than Wynonna. 

“If she’ll let you, sure,” Nicole replied, extending her arms so that Wynonna would walk over and let her hold Wyatt. “Hi, baby.”

“More like ‘Hi troublemaker’ that kid chucked his cup of green goop at his sister hence the change of clothes incident,” Wynonna said.

“The green is their lunch Wyn, yellow is breakfast for him,” Waverly said before turning to confirm it with Nicole.

“Those doctors weren’t kidding about it coming back fast huh,” Wynonna responded. She then turned to Alice and whispered something in her ear.

“Auntie Wavy,” Alice began, “can I get a sharpie from your office and draw on your cast?”

“Mama, can I draw on it?” Wren mumbled excitedly from Waverly’s neck. 

“How about we all get ready for the day and then you can draw on my cast.” Waverly tapped on Wren’s back signaling for her to sit up. 

Wynonna, who was now cooing at Wyatt, frowned. “But baby girl, how am I supposed to draw something dirty on it only for you to realize when you’re actually awake.”

“You’re starting to sound like Doc,” Nicole commented offhandedly.

“You take that back!” Wynonna playfully retorted, going to grab her gun before realizing she wasn’t wearing her holster. 

“Mommy Wynonna packs bottles,” Nicole responded, “not heat.”

“Wyn, please stop threatening my wife,” Waverly’s eyes went wide as she realized her words. “My wife. You’re my wife.”

Nicole turned to look at her, trying not to laugh. “Baby,” she began, eyes crinkling, “you’re holding one of our two children.”

“Well yes but,” Waverly stopped at a loss of words.

“But,” Nicole continued, “it can be a lot, like right now.”

“Alice that’s our cue. Let’s roll,” Wynonna cut in from her seat at the edge of the mattress. 

“That’s not what I meant Wyn,” Nicole said. 

“I know,” Wynonna replied grabbing Alice’s hand, “but I needed an out and I’m taking it. I’ll see you later, yea?”

“Bye Aunties!” Alice said as her mother dragged her out of the room.

“I’m taking your milk for the road,” Wynonna shouted before they heard the distinct slam of the front door closing. 

Nicole sighed before turning to Waverly. “I’ll stop and grab milk after work tomorrow. She probably didn’t take your almond milk.”

“Mama, can we watch tv?” Wren said grabbing a remote off Waverly’s nightstand.

“Sure baby,” Waverly replied. “Is it ok? Is that a normal thing we do?”

“Yep,” Nicole responded. “We’ll cuddle up for a few episodes of something and then start our weekend. No TV on weekdays though, you read a study about it, I think.”

Waverly hummed in response while Wren squirmed in her lap before turning to face her moms once more. “You and mommy kiss me and Wyatt good morning too and then kiss each other but Aunt Wyn says that part is icky but I like saying good morning every morning.”

“You ramble like mommy did you know that?” Waverly asked teasingly. 

“Mhm, I think that might be a mama trait, not mommy.” Nicole then put her lips to Wyatt’s forehead. “Good morning, Wyatt.”

“Mama morning,” he babbled. 

Nicole then leaned over to Wren and pressed a kiss to her forehead too. “And good morning to you Princess Wren.”

“Good morning mommy!” Wren kissed Nicole’s cheek. “Now mama!”

Waverly repeated the routine with both kids before looking at Nicole. “Good morning, Nic,” she said softly.

“Morning, baby” Nicole whispered reverently. 

“Now kiss!” Wren exclaimed, clapping her small hands together, similar to Waverly’s reaction when she was excited. 

“Oh, um.” Waverly leaned her cheek out for Nicole to softly peck. 

“No, no,” Wren said shaking her head. “Kiss! Like for real kiss!”

“Kiss! Kiss!” Wyatt shouted from Nicole’s arms before wiggling his way out of Nicole’s grasp and sitting by his sister. 

“We’ve done it before,” said Waverly reassuring herself. 

“Every day, more than once,” Nicole replied, shuffling to cup the side of Waverly’s face. “Are you sure this is ok?”

“Yes,” Waverly said confidently. “I mean, I really like you.” 

“I like you too,” Nicole whispered coming in closer without closing the gap. 

The shorter brunette realized what her wife was doing and moved to face her fully. She glided her nose against Nicole’s before finally closing the gap. Soft lips met and applied slow pressure, reacquainting themselves with each other, until they parted in a deeper kiss.

Waverly’s good arm followed a familiar path from Nicole’s bicep to the back of her skull, intertwining with red hair. She couldn’t believe how amazing Nicole’s lips felt until, suddenly, it was like lights popped behind her eyes. 

She broke away suddenly exclaiming, “Oh my GOD!”

“I know, I’m sorry, I just got so overwh-“ Nicole was cut off as Waverly interrupted.

“No, no, not that Nic,” Waverly placed a small peck on Nicole’s lips before continuing. “I think I remember.”

“Remember what exactly?” Nicole and both kids had a face of absolute puppy dog confusion Waverly found all too adorable at that moment.

“I think I remember everything,” she replied, dumbfoundedly.

“Are you sure?” Nicole asked. “I mean I really want you to but I don’t just want this to be like a major memory of one thing rather than everything.”

Waverly shook her head. “It really didn’t feel like that. I- I- I remember the monsters we fought, taking Alice away, I knew I was part angel but, oh my god I have wings, Nicole!”

“You really do, baby,” Nicole had a smile blooming on her face, dimples sure to come out soon. “Is there anything else you remember? Anything big or small?”

“I don’t know,” Waverly replied. “Can you quiz me? Do you mind?”

“Quiz you?” Nicole echoed, confused about what Waverly meant. 

“I can quiz you, mama,” Wren said, jumping in. “You quiz me a lot for school.” 

“I know. I quizzed you on addition and subtraction last week.” Waverly’s eyebrows rose as she exclaimed, once more, “I remember!”

“Okay, okay,” Nicole began. “Let’s see, uhhm, oh what’s my phone password?”

“Easy, my birthday, 0-9-0-8,” Waverly chuckled. “What else?”

“How did you tell me we were pregnant with Wren?” 

Waverly giggled at the memory, so clear in her mind. “I got home before you and began baking. It took you a while to figure out we had a literal bun in the oven. With Wyatt, I had Wren wear a big sister shirt and hug you when you came home.” 

“It wasn’t hard she loves her mommy AND her mama,” Nicole said, winking at her daughter. 

“I promise, Nicole, I remember it all. You walking into Shorty’s as a tap exploded on me. You taking the bullet from Willa. The Bulshar massacres, my proposal, and my time spent in the garden, everything. The happy end we never thought we’d get, traveling, bringing Alice home, the kids, our life, God it must’ve hurt you to watch me forget, I’m sorry.” Waverly finished with a shine in her eyes and upturned lips.

“I’m sorry? Waves,” Nicole spoke softly. “You just declared your love for me after a traumatic accident where the doctor said it may take months to recover. You essentially kissed me and were flooded with memories. You’re a gorgeous, beautiful-brained genius. No apology necessary, whatsoever.” 

“I love you, Nic,” Waverly said sincerely. “And I love you, Wren and Wyatt.”

Her kids, who had gone back to full TV absorption, turned back and hugged her, trying desperately not to jostle her broken arm. “I love you, mama,” Wren whispered in her ear.

“Love you, mommy and mama,” Wyatt said, grabbing onto Waverly’s good elbow and Nicole’s hand. 

“I love you all too, especially you, Waves,” Nicole replied, pressing another kiss to Waverly’s cheeks over Wren’s head. 

Wren let go of Waverly while Wyatt reclined back between his moms. “What I still can’t figure out is how I remembered it all,” Waverly mentioned to Nicole.

“Love’s kiss, mama,” responded Wyatt between them.

“What’s that, buddy?” Nicole asked, unsure if her son knew what he was saying. 

“Like the movies, love’s kiss,” Wyatt repeated, eyes flitting between the two women.

“He means true love’s kiss,” Wren explained for him. “Like how princesses are cursed and then they get all better with true love’s kiss. Mama was hurt, but mommy is her true love so her kiss would fix her.”

“Is that why you wanted us to kiss good morning, Wren?” Waverly asked, smiling so Wren would know that she didn’t mean it accusingly. 

“I knew you were hurt and I knew good guys always win so.” Wren shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to try. 

“I still think you should get checked out today, maybe after we go tell Wynonna the good news,” Nicole said, kissing the side of Waverly’s head, unable to keep her lips to herself. “But that was very smart, Wren, good thinking.” 

Wren nodded satisfied before looking at Wyatt and looking back at her mothers. “Can I cuddle with you two like Wyatt?”

Nicole and Waverly nodded, offering Wren parts of the blankets between them, where Wyatt lay. They both smiled at each other and shared another peck, happy that their little family was together and that Waverly could finally remember the love they all had for each other once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading!! I hope you enjoy this AU I've put together within this past week :) I had horrible writer's block for most of the summer and this past week I somehow got like a million and 1 ideas so stay tuned bcuz I have some saved WIP I'm very excited about!! As always, you can follow me at whats-awk on tumblr and feel free to message me any prompts over there if you'd like a drabble abt our fav couple.


End file.
